Danny Phantom
Daniel "Danny Phantom" Fenton (Japanese: ヨウカイ Youkai) is a character from the Pokemon: Iron/Copper canon based on the character of the same name from the Nickolodeon animated television series, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Danny_Phantom Danny Phantom]. In Iron/Copper, he is an old friend of Andy and Aang. In Pokémon: Iron and Copper In contrast to Danny Phantom'', Danny is fifteen in Pokemon: Iron/Copper, rather than fourteen in the original series. The events of Iron/Copper presumably take place after the series finale, Phantom Planet. He is now much more confident in his abilities, now that his ghost powers are known to the public, and he is hailed as a global hero by humans and ghosts alike. He first appeared in [[IC004|''Mostly Ghostly]], where he arrived at his household, late, presumably after participating in events similar to [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/M11 Giratina and the Sky Warrior]. As always, even despite his tardiness, he was welcomed more warmly by his family, though with some difficulty. He would prove his abilities later in the episode when he stopped a rogue Tytowlade that had attacked Ash and his friends. After a cordial introduction, during which he also met Pi for the first time, he took the kids to his house for the night, and hosted a tour of the lab for them the next day. Unfortunately, Danny's old nemesis, Vlad Plasmius, had somehow returned from space after the events of Phantom Planet, and when he took Ash and the lab's Ghost-type Pokemon to the Ghost Zone, it was Danny who decided that the kids go after them. After several battles, Danny managed to retrieve all the stolen Pokemon and Ash in the process, as well as regain the trust of (and in) his Decapitree, Ichabod. He then decided to follow Ash and his friends. Since his debut episode, Danny has had a relatively minor role in the canon. However, he did have a major role in Error Terror!, during which he had to fix the networking system in Retroville Town and captured a rogue Speirus in the process. Powers and Abilities In Iron/Copper, Danny's powers are first mentioned in ''Mostly Ghostly''. He first uses them to fight a wild Tytowlade, and later on he reminisces about his past as a ghost-powered hero, in particular the accident involving the newly built "Fenton Portal" the previous year. This accident caused his molecular structure to be infused with ectoplasm, giving him his ghostly abilities. Below is a list of powers adapted from the Danny Phantom TV series. *Transformation: Danny is able to transform from human to ghost and vice versa at will. His transformation into ghost form will often be accompanied by his signature phrase, "I'm going ghost!" or "Going ghost!" Upon transformation, his normally black hair turns white, his eyes change from sky blue to ectoplasmic green, his skin changes from light to tanned, and his normal attire becomes a black hazmat suit - with white boots, gloves, belt, and a "D''" emblem with an inner "''P" on his chest. Unique to Iron/Copper, he also has black tentacles with white bands attached to his collar and belt, which absorb and reflect enemy attacks in a similar manner to a Pokemon using Bide (IC004) *Invisibility: When invisible, Danny cannot be seen by human eyes or scanning devices. It is quite common for Danny to make only a part of his body invisible. Danny can make other people and objects invisible with him, provided that he is in physical contact with them. (IC004) *Intangibility: When intangible, Danny becomes untouchable, allowing him to pass through most objects as if the objects weren't there. He can also make other people and objects intangible when in physical contact with them. It is said to cause a slight tingly sensation. People can see him somewhat when he is intangible unless he turns completely invisible as well. While he can fly through just about anything in the human world, in the Ghost Zone, objects obstruct him just as they do humans in the human world. He can, however, transform back into his human form and pass through the objects there. (IC004) *Danny can hover and fly through the air, sometimes at considerable speeds and heights. He often uses this in combat, but sometimes will do it for fun and relaxation. When floating or flying, his bottom half will sometimes turn into a wispy tail, which in Iron/Copper is banded in a similar manner to his absorption tentacles. Also, from time to time, Danny will walk and run on uneven and vertical surfaces as though they were horizontal. (IC004) Unique to the Iron/Copper canon are Danny's ability to understand the language of Pokemon (IC012) and the ability to see through the Mist (IC012). This may indicate that at least some Ghost-type Pokemon are made of ectoplasm, the same substance that mutated Danny in the Fenton Portal accident. For a full list of Danny's abilities, go to Danny's Ghost Powers on DannyPhantomWiki. Pokémon Because his family specializes in Ghost-type Pokemon, all of Danny's Pokemon are Ghost-type. The following is a list of Pokémon under Danny's ownership as of the current episode: On hand Status Unknown Danny's official art also depicts him with a Bogemonstr and an Ornauble, but whether or not he owns either of them is not clear at this time. Trivia *His Japanese name, Youkai, translates to "Phantom", referring to his Ghost-type specialty and abilities. See Also Danny on DannyPhantomWiki